1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for absorbing side forces during a side impact of a motor vehicle, with a reinforcing structure that is effective in the transverse direction and comprises a transversely extending reinforcing beam with an end arranged in a bracket fixed to the vehicle, and with a profile part at one end of the reinforcing beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
German Patent DE 10 2005 051 947 B4 discloses a device for absorbing side forces during a side impact of a motor vehicle with a profile part inserted through and held in a bracket fixed to the vehicle. A free region of the profile part projects from the bracket and is provided in a pillar space together with a beam element. An end region of the profile part is provided with an impact plate that is connected to upright legs of the profile part.
It is an object of the invention to improve safety of vehicle occupants and to improve side impact protection.